


Carnivals and Corn Mazes

by lost_lunar_wolf



Series: Sp00ky Season [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Autumn, Bouncy Houses, Corn Mazes, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Happy Ending, Happy Peter Parker, Happy Tony Stark, Harvest Festival, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fall carnival, fall festival, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_lunar_wolf/pseuds/lost_lunar_wolf
Summary: “Alright kiddo, ready to see how long it takes two super geniuses to find their way out of maze?”  Tony questioned with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.“I’m gonna say 20- 30 minutes tops.”“I’ll set the timer.”  Tony said, pulling out his phone and opening the timer.  “Ready?”ORPeter is nervous to ask Tony if he wants to go to the fall carnival with him.  After Tony agrees to go with him, they have a fun afternoon of corn mazes, funnel cakes, and Tony doing backflips?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Sp00ky Season [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950130
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Carnivals and Corn Mazes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! This is a fic full of fluff fluff and you guessed it more fluff!!!
> 
> Today's Prompt (2 actually hehe): Harvest Festivals and Carnivals, and “hold my hand, I’m scared.”
> 
> Though I actually did plan on doing this prompt anyway, the idea to write it like this and what actually gave me to motivation to write it was a suggestion from [Wild_wood_witch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_wood_witch) so thank you for the suggestion!!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!!

Peter didn’t know why he was so nervous to ask Tony about this. He knew Tony wouldn’t say no. Or at least he didn’t think Tony would say no. There was no reason for Tony to say no. He had been putting off asking for days because every time he wanted to bring it up, his anxiety would get the best of him and he wouldn’t speak at all or end up asking Tony something completely different, or if that didn’t happen Tony would say something and Peter would just find an excuse to not bring it up. Either way, he really did want to ask because he knew going to the festival would be fun, and it was coming up in a few days so he should really ask soon.

Today did seem like a good day to ask. It was lab day, or at least one of their lab days throughout the week, and lab days were Peter’s favorite days of the week. Sure he never ended up patrolling as long as he normally would, but it was worth cutting patrol a little short if it meant more time in the lab with Tony. 

Currently Peter was working on the code for the new learning AI he and Tony were making. It was going to end up like something similar to DUM-E, but with better with listening skills. Not that Peter or Tony didn’t love DUM-E, they did. They love him a lot, but the number of motor oil smoothies in the past week was not good for their health, so this robot was going to be specifically on smoothie duty. DUM-E could keep his other jobs, just not that one, he would end up killing Tony or Peter one of these days if he kept making those smoothies. Not a risk either one was willing to take.

Peter’s mind kept going back to the festival, Peter really did want to ask about it. If Tony didn’t want to go that would be fine, but Peter really wanted to go. He almost felt childish for wanting to ask. It felt like a childish thing to go do, but it sounded so fun. There was supposed to be a pumpkin patch there and a hayride, and even a haunted corn maze. Not that Peter was a big fan of haunted things, but still the whole festival looked fun.

“What’s going on in that brain of yours kid?” Tony asked, breaking Peter out of his thoughts.

“It’s nothing.” Peter quickly replied, mentally cursing at himself for not just asking.

“It doesn’t seem like nothing kiddo. You’ve been a bit spacey all week, and you’ve been sitting there with your hands hovering over the keyboard for about 20 minutes now.” Tony pointed out. 

Peter looked down at his hands, he didn’t realize he hadn’t been typing for 20 minutes, and he didn’t think he’d been that spacey all week. He knew he was spacing a little bit, he always did, but it didn't seem any more than normal. And- crap he was doing it again.

“Sorry.” Peter apologized, though he wasn’t really even sure why.

“You don’t have to apologize kid, there’s nothing to apologize for. I was just making sure you were okay.” 

“Yeah I’m good.” 

“Okay, that’s fine.” Tony said with a nod. “Do you need anything?”

“No- well.” Peter let out a sigh, he should really just ask, but he honestly felt so childish for asking. “There’s this fall festival- carnival type thing that’s this weekend and I uh- I was wondering if you want to go with me? I mean you obviously don’t have to, but I was just wondering if you did want to go. Don’t feel pressured to go just because I asked, I just-”

“Pete, stop it’s okay.” Tony said putting a hand down on Peter’s shoulder causing the boy to jerk his head to look at Tony. “I’d love to go with you. I think it’d be a lot of fun.”

“Really?!” Peter asked, his face lighting up.

“Yeah of course, just send me the details and I can clear my schedule so we can go.” 

“ _ Thankyouthankyouthankyou _ !” Peter exclaimed, shooting up from his seat pulling Tony into a hug.

“You’re welcome kid, I know it will be a lot of fun.” Tony said, returning the hug and he pressed a soft kiss on the top of Peter’s head.

***

Peter bounced on the balls of his feet as he and Tony waited in the short line to get into the harvest festival. He was in love with all the decorations and they weren’t even technically inside the festival grounds yet, he could only imagine how they looked inside. 

“You excited kid?” Tony asked and Peter quickly nodded his head still slightly focused on looking at some of the decorations. “What do you want to do first?”

“I was thinking maybe the corn maze.” Peter said as they moved up in line, finally being able to walk inside. “Or maybe the bouncy house.”

“I think the corn maze sounds fun.” Tony agreed.

Peter’s face lit up as he and Tony started walking in the direction of the corn maze. The whole time Peter was in awe with the decorations. Most everywhere there were pumpkins and jack-o-lanterns. Spread around and over those pumpkins were fake spiderwebs. He could totally do better than those fake webs. There were some decorations like the fake skeletons and clowns, that if Peter had to guess would become scarier the darker it got. He wasn’t completely ready for that one. When they got to the corn maze Peter felt his smile widen even more.

“Alright kiddo, ready to see how long it takes two super geniuses to find their way out of maze?” Tony questioned with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

“I’m gonna say 20- 30 minutes tops.”

“I’ll set the timer.” Tony said, pulling out his phone and opening the timer. “Ready?”

“Let’s do it!” Peter exclaimed with a little jump.

Tony started the timer and made a hand gesture telling Peter to enter Tony following directly behind before falling into step with Peter. The two talked about nonsense as they walked, not too fast, but not slow either, just at a slightly faster than normal pace. The goal, Peter decided, besides making it out in about 30 minutes was to reach the watchtower near the middle then find their way out. It couldn’t be that hard. 

Peter wasn’t sure how long they were walking for when something jumped out of the corn stalks directly in front of him and Tony. He screamed, jumping back into Tony latching onto the man for dear life as Tony laughed patting Peter on the back in attempts to comfort him. The guy who jumped out eyes widened a little and he chuckled lightly at Peter’s reaction. Tony gave the guy a nod as he walked by with a Peter now attached to him.

“You okay there bud?” Tony asked as Peter slowly detached himself. 

“No that was scary.” Peter said, still practically glued to Tony’s side.

“I thought you had a spider sense for that kind of thing.”

“I thought I did too.” Peter agreed then shrugged. “Maybe I’m just hungry. It doesn’t work as well when I’m hungry.”

“Then I guess we’ll have to eat when we get out of here.” Tony said. “Do I need to hold your hand now?”

Peter shyly nodded and pulled himself away from Tony’s side, only by a few inches though. “Please hold my hand, I’m scared.” Though Peter did feel childish for asking, Tony  _ was _ technically the one to ask even though Peter could tell he was being a bit sarcastic, also he was actually kinda scared now especially now that it was getting darker.

And Tony did end up holding his hand the rest of the way through the maze which Peter was very thankful for. When someone jumped out at them a second time Peter glued himself to Tony’s side and didn’t move from that spot for the rest of the time in the maze. Peter knew the second time Tony was slightly scared as well as the man started lifting his hand, a clear tell to Peter that Tony was about to activate a repulser. 

It ended up taking them about an hour to get out of the maze and by the time they did it was almost dark.

“We could’ve done it faster.” Peter decided the second they got out of the maze. 

When they got out was when Peter finally detached himself from Tony’s side, but Tony kept an arm slung over Peter’s shoulders, which the kid was grateful for. If he had to guess the action was also slightly for Tony’s comfort. Not that Tony would ever admit that, but it was a plausible theory in Peter’s head. Or it was just a theory to make himself feel a little better. Either way he wasn’t complaining because the action did keep him more at ease.

“What do you want to eat, kid?” Tony asked.

They began walking in the direction of the food as Peter thought for a few moments. “Burgers?” Peter suggested.

“Sounds great! You can rarely go wrong with burgers.” Tony said with a nod.

“When did you have to change that statement?” Peter questioned because usually people said you could never go wrong with whatever.

Tony shuddered and Peter had to guess it was worse than he imagined. “June of 2005.” Tony faked a gag before continuing. “I was in Maryland for a tech conference and me plus a few of the guys decided to go out for burgers one night because one of them lived in the area and said they knew a great burger place. I didn’t like any of them, but I was like hey burgers. Anyway, we went and it was the worst burger I had ever had in my life. It was dry and over cooked, the bun was so soggy, and I don’t even know what kind of seasoning they put in, but it was so bland, yet there was an overwhelmingly disgusting seasoning, that to this day I still don’t know what it was, I’ve never tasted anything like it before. Then to make it even worse-” Tony shuddered again with a gag. “All of the toppings were soggy and clearly not fresh. That’s expected of fast food burgers, but from a restaurant like that, it was- it was outrageous. You know my feelings on McDonalds burgers-” And yes Peter did know how Tony felt about McDonald's burgers and he felt the same, they were gross and the last on the list of fast food burgers. Wendy’s over McDonalds any day. “Well I would have a McDonalds burger over that burger, that’s how bad it was.”

“I have no words to that.” Peter said, making a disgusted face. “If you would have McDonald’s over that then it had to be really bad.”

“The worst.” Tony confirmed.

***

The burgers they ended up getting were on the mediocre side of the burger scale. It wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t the best either, it was expected at a festival like this so neither of them complained.

They ended up getting a funnel cake as well because; “No festival is a complete experience without funnel cake!” Tony declared as they sat down with their plate of fried dough and powdered sugar goodness.

After trying a bite Peter decided Tony was right, the experience wouldn’t have been complete without the funnel cake.

***

The rest of the festival was fun. They opted to not go in the haunted house, the few scares they had in the corn field were more than enough for one day, maybe even a few weeks. 

In the bouncy house Peter showed off his flips to some of the little kids. There it wasn’t obvious that he was enhanced in any way so he could have a bit of fun like that. 

“Honestly Mr. Stark I don’t you can do it.” Peter sassed from where he was leaning against the side of the bouncy house.

“You wanna bet kid? I’m cooler than I look.” Tony shot back.

“I didn’t say you weren’t cool.” Peter pointed out raising his hands slightly in defense. “I just don’t think you can do a backflip.”

“Kid you know who you’re talking to right?”

“Yeah I know who I’m talking to and I don’t think you can do it Mr. Stark. Nothing against you, I just don’t see it.”

“I’m telling you Pete, I can definitely do it.”

“I won’t believe it until I see it.” Peter said with a laugh. 

Okay it wasn’t that he really didn’t think Tony could do a backflip, but Peter knew he wouldn’t even get to see an attempt if he didn’t throw in a little sass. In all honesty thought Peter wasn’t sure if Tony could do it. He probably could at one point, but who knows.

“You know what, fine.”

Tony jumped a few times then in fact, much to Peter’s surprise, did a very good backflip. He even landed on his feet which Peter didn’t think would happen.

“Okay, I stand corrected you can do a backflip and land it.” Peter said with a nod and shocked look on his face.

“I told you I could.” Tony said before crawling out of the bouncy house, Peter following not far behind.

“I won’t doubt you again on something like that.” Peter said, slipping his shoes back on. 

Tony laughed and ruffled Peter’s hair. “You better not kiddo.” He joked. 

***

The last thing Peter and Tony decided to do was go on the ferris wheel. They were at the top now and Peter looked out in awe. The view from the top was amazing, in the distance the New York skyline could be seen, but since they were out and aways from the city there was less pollution, so above them the stars were much clearer. 

“Thank you.” Peter said softly, still looking up at the stars, Tony doing the same thing next to him.

“You’re welcome buddy.” Tony replied. “I hope you had fun.”

“I did. I had lots of fun.”

_ Yeah it was a fun day, _ Tony thought as he pulled Peter just a little bit closer, and Peter rested his head on Tony’s shoulder as they started going back down,  _ and I wouldn’t have it end any other way. _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it!! I had lots of fun writing this and now I want to go to a fall festival of some sort! All I could think of when writing this was Parks and Rec so... Ima be watching that episode tonight! Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lost-lunar-wolf)!


End file.
